


take it back to the wilderness

by georgiehensley



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: bethany might miss the feeling of physically being a man, but thisperfectlyfills that void.





	take it back to the wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, yeah. i saw the new _jumanji_ movie today and i had an idea and i wrote it. another borderline smutty fic. yay.
> 
> (i nearly wrote this as bethany/alex until i remembered her wonderful friendship with martha, so. they're an even better ship, honestly.)
> 
> title from nick jonas' "wilderness".

bethany might miss the feeling of physically being a man, but this  _perfectly_  fills that void.

(she buys one in pink because it’s her favorite color. when she gets home, she immediately slips the harness on with  _it_ clicked in, and something about it just feels _right._ )

“oh, ruby,” she says, rotating her hips. “how does that feel?”

“so good, professor,” martha replies, moaning as the girl above her moves again. bethany grins.


End file.
